


[Podfic] I Could See For Miles, Miles, Miles by VIII_XIII

by fifteen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Defenestration, Domestic, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: “This isn’t a hotel.” Eames tried to sit up and gave up before even getting his head off the pillows; he pouted, as though that were a thing for grown men to do, and Arthur merely watched as he then braced his right arm—the one that wasn’t black and blue from wrist to bicep and in a splint on top of that—on the bed and hauled himself into a very slightly more upright position slowly, grimacing as he did.“No, it’s not a hotel,” Arthur said at last, holding out the mug. Eames took it, looked into it, and frowned deeply at it before dumping the small cocktail of pills it held straight into his mouth. Arthur took the mug back to pour some of the actual tea. “What the hell makes you think I’d take you to an AirBnB?”“Well, I seem to have awoken in a very twee cabin.”“Fuck you,” Arthur said, and he set the mug and the pot down a little roughly on the table at the head of the bed and went off to see if the cold snap had hung around long enough for the front steps to need salting.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] I Could See For Miles, Miles, Miles by VIII_XIII

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Could See for Miles, Miles, Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833663) by [VIII_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIII_XIII/pseuds/VIII_XIII). 



> I loved recording this around the same time it takes place. My cold toes and warm blankets drove home the cozy domestic nature of the story. I hope you can feel it, too. And, I hope everyone in the Northern Hemisphere is staying warm as it gets colder.  
> Happy early holidays! ~

  
_cover art by me lol, please feel free to make a nicer one ;)_

**Listen here:**

  
  


**Hi, everyone! This hobby takes up a lot of time, and I just can't listen to every second of these things ^^'. So, I'm in the market for a beta listener. If anyone is interested, let me know! Thank you for listening :)**

**Text:** [I Could See For Miles, Miles, Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833663)

 **Tags:** Romance, Injury, Slow Burn, Domestic, Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Defenestration

 **Rating:** Explicit

****

**Author:** [VIII_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIII_XIII/pseuds/VIII_XIII)

****

**Reader:** [fifteen](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org/)

****

**Length:** 01:26:07

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/i-could-see-for-miles-miles-miles-viii-xiii-podfic/I%20Could%20See%20For%20Miles%2C%20Miles%2C%20Miles%20%28viii_xiii%29.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to beta-listen to my podfics, please get in touch! I'm fifteen_podfic at dreamwidth, or you could let me know in a comment on this story!
> 
> As always, if you enjoy this story, please visit the original work and leave some love for the author. Thanks for listening!
> 
> (I have nasty quirk of swapping names around, and I only noticed a few but I'm sure there's more. Sorry in advance!)


End file.
